


Simplicity

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Disability, Fluff, M/M, nothing but fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik認為這是一件再簡單不過的事：Charles是他的伴侶，這和他坐在輪椅上一點關係也沒有。（字數：約4,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> 贈欣欣。收錄於結婚合本《The Vow》。
> 
> 這篇的雛形來自某個為了「三十天寫作挑戰」而寫的構想，但我意外發現沒有能力的AU寫起來格外無力，重寫多次仍不滿意所以就放棄了。趁著給欣欣的「結婚本」這個機會，最終完成了。
> 
> 靈感來自紀錄片Murderball。

 

Erik站在鏡前，整理領帶和襯衫的袖口，同時透過鏡子看著坐在輪椅上的Charles把自己的雙腿套進西裝長褲。Erik還記得他們第一次一起過夜的隔天，他看到Charles如何穿上褲子的時候，他無法掩飾自己的好奇和驚訝，而Charles則露出微笑，當著Erik的面從容不迫地著裝。

等到Charles穿好襯衫之後，Erik走到他的面前，替他繫上領帶、別好領帶夾。由於Charles能夠打理自己的生活起居，通常他會婉拒旁人提供的幫忙——然而，這是Charles唯一會讓Erik _幫忙_ 的事，因為不拘小節的他老是沒辦法讓自己看起來整整齊齊。

Charles仰著臉望向Erik，微笑說道：「我真不知道少了你我會怎麼樣。」

Erik面不改色回答：「你會戴著歪掉的領帶出席朋友的婚禮。」

那句話讓Charles哈哈大笑。他伸出手摟住Erik的腰，抬起頭親了一下他的臉頰。

Erik嘆了一口氣，說：「Charles，你會把我們的衣服弄亂，然後我們就會遲到。」

「沒有人會斥責坐輪椅的人遲到。」Charles笑嘻嘻回應。

Erik忍住想對Charles翻白眼的衝動。所幸Charles沒再多說什麼或是動手動腳，僅僅安分地穿上西裝外套。

Charles和Erik相遇的經過很普通，不過他們之所以相遇的理由卻有點好笑：因為Erik記錯了時間。

那是學期中的某一個週末上午。例行的慢跑結束之後，Erik來到學校的體育館。他 _記得_ Hank的比賽應該是這個時間。Erik不算是運動迷，平實也沒有特別熱衷於學校的球隊比賽，只不過，兩天前他偶然得知這學期的課堂助教Hank竟然是籃球隊的隊員，這讓他有點意外。Hank是一個斯文、蒼白又削瘦的研究生，他看起來不像是那種參加運動社團的人——但話說回來，Erik猜想他不應該以外表的刻板印象評斷Hank，畢竟人不可貌相。（不過，若有人告訴他說Hank是美式足球的校隊球員，Erik大概會直覺認定對方在開玩笑。）

總而言之，Erik和Hank隨口聊了起來，Hank提到這個週末他們即將迎戰布朗熊——或者是康奈爾大紅，Erik記得不是很清楚——並且邀請Erik來觀賽，而Erik隨口答應了下來。

只不過，根據目前Erik見到的景象，若非Hank講錯了時間，那就是Erik記錯了時間，因為Hank絕對不可能是球場上乘坐著輪椅的球員之一。

Erik好奇看著那個陌生且不知名的比賽。

很顯然的，這不是輪椅籃球。在傳球之後，球員把接到的球放在腿上，然後推著輪椅衝向以交通錐標示的球門。這看起來有點像手球——

噢！那一定很痛！

Erik驚訝地看著選手們駕駛著如同戰車一般的特製輪椅追逐對手，使用自己的輪椅猛力衝撞敵隊球員的輪椅。沉重的輪椅翻倒之後，還得仰賴場邊的裁判走過來扶起倒在地上的球員。

見鬼，這到底是什麼比賽？

「嘿。」

一個聲音在他的身旁響起。

Erik回過頭，看到一名年紀和他相仿的男子。他身上穿著輕便的運動服，手上戴著黑色的運動手套，頭上頂著深褐色的微亂捲髮——若不是他坐在輪椅上，Erik大概會以為他是自行車玩家。

「你有認識的人在場上？」他問。

「沒有。」Erik搖頭，他決定實話實說：「我是來看籃球比賽的，但我好像記錯了時間。」

對方笑道：「你來早了。那是今天下午，哥倫比亞獅迎戰哈佛大學深紅。」

「喔。」太好了，原來Erik不但記錯比賽時間，甚至連客隊都搞錯。

對方再度微笑。Erik打量他的服裝，忍不住問道：「你也是球員嗎？呃，我指的是……」Erik突然發現他不知道場上進行的運動比賽的名稱。

那名男子對Erik露出理解的微笑。「輪椅橄欖球(wheelchair rugby)，也許你聽過的名稱是『quad rugby』——然而，在發源地加拿大，這個運動被稱為『murderball』。」他說：「至於你的問題，不，我不是球員。其中一個原因是這種運動太過激烈，我喜歡看比賽，但我可不怎麼想要親自上場；另外一個原因則是我不符合參賽的資格。」

「參賽的資格？」Erik不解問道，他的視線不自覺地瞄向對方的輪椅。

「球員的資格是至少三肢受到影響，而大多數球員被診斷為四肢癱瘓(quadriplegic)——這就是為什麼這種運動在美國被稱為quad rugby的原因了——我是下肢癱瘓(paraplegic)，因此我不符合參賽資格。」他解釋道。

「喔。」Erik覺得有一點不好意思，他對這項運動一無所知，有點擔心自己在無意之中得罪了對方。然而，那名男子只是解開了右手的手套，朝Erik伸出手，說：「我是Charles。」

「Erik。」Erik跟著伸出手。一個堅定有力的短暫握手，Charles的手勁比Erik預想的還要強，這讓他感到些許驚訝——然後，Erik覺得有點慚愧，他猜想他不應該因為Charles坐在輪椅上，就 _假設_ 他的力量小於一般人。

一般而言，Erik大概會離開球場，但他發現自己站在原地繼續觀賞比賽。Charles不是一個安靜的觀眾，他會大聲替場上的球員加油，間或轉過頭低聲向Erik解釋比賽規則和計分方式。

Erik發現，與其說這是輪椅橄欖球，還不如說這是輪椅版的籃球與冰上曲棍球的混合體。

球賽結束之後，Erik和Charles有禮貌地向彼此道別。

這就只是生活中的一段小插曲，Erik沒有刻意去記這件事，但在那天之後，只要在路上碰到坐輪椅的人，Erik總會不由自主多看一眼，彷彿他下意識在人群中尋找Charles的身影。

大約半個月之後，一個陰沉的下雨天，Erik在上班途中看到一輛停在路旁的車打開車門，一張折疊輪椅出現在駕駛座旁邊。Erik不由自主放慢腳步。似曾相識的深褐色捲髮出現，接著是一張熟悉的臉孔。那位駕駛確實是Charles。

Erik想也沒想，立刻朝那個方向走了過去。

Charles抬起頭，看到撐著傘的Erik。他的臉上先閃過困惑的表情，然後他笑了，「嗨，Erik，對吧？……希望我沒記錯你的名字。」他對Erik露出和陰鬱雨天極不相稱的燦爛笑容，同時熟練地把自己的身體從駕駛座移到輪椅上。

Erik陪著Charles走進校園。在閒聊的過程之中，他發現原來他們都是教職員：Charles是社會工作學院的年輕教授，而Erik則是工程與應用科學學院的研究員。

在那天之後，他們陸續又在校園裡碰過幾次面，由於兩人的住處只隔了一個街區，有時候在上下班途中也會和對方巧遇。他們很快就從陌生人變成點頭之交，又從點頭之交變成三不五時相約一起用餐的朋友。

認識Charles之後，Erik發現自己看到了一個一直存在於他的身邊，但他卻始終沒有察覺到的世界。比方說，Erik開始注意建築物的無障礙設施，和Charles外出用餐的時候，他也會特別留意餐廳的出入口和走道是否能讓輪椅順利通行。

除了一起吃飯之外，他們偶爾也會相約一起上健身房。Erik注意到Charles的上半身非常結實，他回想起他們第一次見面時的握手，覺得自己當時真是無知——Charles必須用雙手撐起全身重量的機會恐怕不少，他的手臂不可能纖細到哪裡去。

Charles是一個風趣幽默且非常容易相處的人，認識他讓Erik第一次萌生了相見恨晚的感慨。他們幾乎什麼都聊，而且總有聊不完的話題。在他們認識大約兩個月之後，Erik發現他和Charles經常同進同出，除了工作和休息的時間之外，其餘大部分的時間他都和Charles在一起。這讓Erik開始認真思考他們是否有發展出超越友情的可能性。

Erik知道目前單身的Charles有前男友，但他完全不知道Charles到底對他有沒有意思。Charles經常約Erik，而他幾乎不曾拒絕Erik的邀約，但他卻從來都沒有對Erik表示過想要進一步的念頭。

等到Erik發現自己竟然在瀏覽標題為「 _和輪椅族約會的終極指南_ 」這一類的網頁時，他忍不住對自己搖頭，並且下定決心，他應該直接問Charles有沒有意願和他交往。

Erik邀請Charles來他家吃晚餐，並在餐後提出了這個問題。

當時，Charles非常認真地看著Erik，回答：「我喜歡你，Erik，非常喜歡——不過，如果你想要的是 _簡單的_ 關係，我不是一個合適的對象。」說著，他輕拍了一下乘坐的輪椅，表示他所指的是他下肢癱瘓這件事。

Erik的回應則是湊上前去親吻Charles，不讓任何質疑或不確定的發言再從那張嘴巴裡冒出來。

結果，他們的「第一次約會」演變成兩個人窩在Erik家客廳的沙發上親熱。

直到後來Erik才瞭解到，事實上Charles早就對他有意思，但礙於他自身的條件，以致於他遲遲沒有對Erik開口。

說實在話，Erik認為他和Charles之間的相處方式和其他的情侶沒什麼不同，不過他的朋友在聽到他和Charles交往的消息之後，其中不少人好奇地詢問關於他們的親密互動這方面的事。Erik不確定自己可以說多少——畢竟那牽涉到Charles的隱私——而他的回答通常是露出展示兩排牙齒的咧笑，因為那絕對是Erik經歷過最棒的性愛。

在他們約會過幾次之後，有一晚Charles開口邀Erik去他家。他要Erik坐下來，然後他開始解釋自己身體的情況，據實告訴Erik，他的身體有哪些限制、能夠做到哪些事、而Erik可以期待的又有哪些。

Charles是一個體貼的情人，他非常重視Erik的感受，總會確保雙方都能夠得到滿足；Charles不盡然是一個追求浪漫的人，只不過對他而言，性愛不只是觸覺，視覺、聽覺和嗅覺都一樣重要，因此他很清楚香氛蠟燭和音樂的「功能」。

儘管Charles自認他無法給Erik一段簡單的關係，但Erik認為這絕對是他擁有過最不複雜的一段關係。他們是無話不談的朋友，也是對彼此誠實的伴侶，這和Charles是不是坐在輪椅上沒有太大的關係。

Erik由衷感謝自己記錯了籃球賽的時間，否則他大概沒有機會認識Charles。

換好正式的西裝之後，Charles和Erik準時出門參加婚禮。他們來到碼頭，跟隨著其他的賓客，走過窄窄的登船板，踏上舉行婚禮的遊艇。

在陽光底下，Charles瞇起眼，看著波光粼粼的海面，微亂的捲髮在海風的吹拂之下顯得更加凌亂。

看到他怔怔望著大海的模樣，Erik問：「你喜歡海嗎？」

「嗯。」Charles點了點頭。

Erik想了一下，「我們從來都沒去過海邊。」

Charles露出裝模作樣的悲慘表情，「因為輪椅會陷在沙子裡動彈不得。」

Erik知道他或許不應該笑，但Charles誇張的神韻令他忍俊不禁。他彎下腰，親了一下Charles的額頭，說：「下一次，我們找一個鋪著大片木棧道的海灘，你可以把輪椅放在木棧道的底端，然後我可以抱著你走兩步來到沙灘上，讓你在那裡晒日光浴。你覺得如何？」

Charles凝視著Erik，他臉上的表情是純然的愛戀。他伸出雙手捧起Erik的臉，親吻他的雙唇，好半天難分難捨。

當他們分開的時候，Charles輕聲對他說道：「Erik，我真不知道少了你我會怎麼樣。」他的語氣裡沒有半點玩笑，和他在出門之前說的那次完全不同。

Erik注視著他，回答：「少了我，你就會像遇見我之前一樣，過得好好的——但，有沒有比現在還要好，我不知道。」他頓了一下，繼續道：「不要找理由離開我，不要讓我找到理由離開你，那麼，Charles，我相信你大概不會有機會知道『少了我你會怎麼樣』這個問題的答案。」

Charles定定望著Erik，「好。」他說，牽起Erik的手，讓他們十指相扣，良久仍未鬆開。

 

 

 


End file.
